The invention concerns a key suspension (lever) based on the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
These types of key suspensions are known from the published German Patent Application 19 03 244 or from Great Britain Patent 717 902. There, an adjustment of the screw enables setting the distance between the key and the support, with the support being regularly fashioned somewhat cup-like with a U-shaped cross section. Mounting the key on the support fashioned in pendulum-movement or swivel-movement fashion is said to compensate inaccuracies, and also to enable a reliable sealing of the rim of the finger (tone, sound, note) hole, even when the support lies diagonally to the finger hole.
In practice, however, there are always difficulties in achieving an optimal fit of the key to the finger hole and/or to the rim of the finger hole. Seals not placed over the entire finger hole rim at the same time lead, for one thing, to obtaining the desired sealing of the finger hole only after a delay. Depending upon the stiffness of the pendulum mounting of the key, additional comparatively high key-actuating forces are required to close the latter with a reliable sealing. This can cause stress.
Additionally, the delayed closure of the finger hole causes the musician to automatically work with a higher finger pressure, in order to achieve an as rapid as possible complete closure of the finger hole. Also the possibility of undesired stress appears here.